


Zorkura Meets A Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Ryou makes tiny monsters, thiefbound, zorkura - Freeform, zorkurakeet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryou notices Bakura has been acting lonely, and decides he'll just have to make him a new friend. AU created by Suturmon, art used with his permission!





	Zorkura Meets A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suturmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suturmon/gifts).



The hardest part when Ryou made his creations was waiting for them to wake up.

He would spend days forming his creature and sculpting every loving detail, while remembering fondly the first time he'd successfully created a living being. He had waited until he was well rested and fed before he tapped into shadow magic, pulling a piece of his own soul to bond with the clay figurine.

As the soul shard bonded to the figurine, he told the new being it's names; shared stories and memories to shape who his new creature would be. And when he opened his eyes, the figure he'd made was now a sleeping winged naga made of flesh.

Ryou had set the creature in a temporary cage and a dish of mealworms for when it woke up, and had left to recouperate from his use of shadow magic. And now that he'd recovered, he went to check on his creature.

Once he opened the door, he was met with a soft hiss and a nearly familiar squeak of alarm. The half-eaten mealworm the winged naga had in his mouth had been dropped.  
The upper half was of a boy with warm brown skin and a mess of white hair, just barely hiding a scar marring his right eye. Two pairs of white feathery wings, one set larger than the other, sprouted from the creature's back and hips. And, trailing behind the upper half, was the body and head of a white snake. His beady purple eyes stared at Ryou, bordered by red markings that spread across it's face and nose.

"Hello Touzoku, Diabound," Ryou kept his voice quiet as he moved closer, "I'm your creator."

Both pairs of eyes were now watching Ryou curiously as he approached. Touzoku grabbed the bars of the cage and attempted to climb, fluttering his little wings and his little tongue tasting the air. Diabound pressed his snout to the cage bars, tongue darting out to get his own sense of their surroundings. Ryou knew it would take some time to show both of them he wasn't a threat, but the effort would be worth it.

He couldn't wait to show Bakura his new playmate.

Ryou could feel Touzoku squirming in his hands, but kept him covered as he looked around for where Bakura hid himself this time. Bakura had been abnormally quiet, unless Ryou was nearby or he was being fed. When Ryou finally found Bakura, he was still in the mitten he claimed as his own.

Bakura was more similar to Ryou than Touzoku was, though there were obvious differences. Bakura had pale skin and white shoulder-length hair, similar to Ryou's. However out from that hair grew two dark horns, curling inward to frame his face. Other differences included a pair of bat-like wings, hands that looked more like claws, and a thick scaly tail; the latter hidden inside the mitten Bakura sat in.

Ryou could feel both Touzoku and Diabound still in his hand, like he could suddenly sense Bakura nearby. He held out his arm, still keeping Touzoku covered as he spoke. "I made something special for you, Bakura!"

It seemed like Ryou's voice stirred Touzoku, because he could feel Touzoku's tiny hands pushing up on his. Ryou couldn't help but smile, especially seeing Diabound nudge his way out of the side of his cupped hand, both heads using their tongues to test their surroundings.

Seeing Diabound emerge, Bakura's eyes fixed on the snake. He slowly climbed out of the comfort of his mitten, making quiet chittering sounds at Diabound. Beady amethyst orbs locked on Bakura at the sounds, both equally curious.

Just as Bakura was close enough to climb onto Ryou's hand, Touzoku's more vocal half decided to make himself known with a quiet growl. Bakura jumped back and scrambled away, his tail standing straight and staring at Ryou's cupped hand in shock.

Ryou felt Touzoku nipping and pushing harder on his hand and couldn't help but laugh softly at his angry squeaks. He slowly lifted his hand, letting Touzoku push the hand covering him away.

It didn't take much more than that to make Bakura scramble to the safety of his mitten. "Oh, Bakura..." Ryou sighed.

Touzoku stared at the mitten curiously, chirping to try and lure whatever scampered away back out. Both sides dipped over Ryou's hand as if to climb down, so Ryou lowered his hand to make sure neither side fell from too high.

Ryou knew Bakura could be upset easily, so he kept his eye on them both.

Touzoku slithered towards the mitten, watching the lump inside move. Diabound moved closer to the opening of the mitten, earning an irritated chirp from Touzoku. Barkura bristled and sat up to crawl further into the mitten, wings tucking closer to his body to do so.

Bakura hissed when Diabound peeked into the opening of the mitten, prompting Touzoku to grab the mitten to see inside himself. Ryou was ready to scoop Touzoku and Diabound up either showed aggression towards Bakura.

Touzoku pulled the mitten off Bakura's head, immediately using his tongue to find out what this other creature was. Diabound moved closer to do the same, both tongues flicking close to Bakura's face.

Bakura was frozen in place, caught off guard by Touzoku. His wings slowly spread again, forcing the two bodies to move back while still examining their new companion. Ryou's smile grew as he could see Bakura was just as curious about Touzoku and Diabound as they were of him.

Ryou guessed Touzoku got a little too close, because suddenly Bakura leapt up to face both Touzoku and Diabound. Wings spread wide and tail held high as a warning, he spat and squeaked angrily at the winged naga. Touzoku and Diabound just watched Bakura's display curiously, Touzoku occasionally returning squeaks or chittering. Neither really moved much, other than to back away when Bakura's hisses were directed at either side.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh, happy that no fighting broke out and he wouldn't need to patch up any injuries. He felt confident that Bakura would come to like Touzoku and Diabound eventually.

At least Ryou wouldn't have to worry about Bakura being lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU and the art are all Suturmon's, I was given permission to post his art here.
> 
> Here's the photosets I got the images from:  
> https://johnnybumblebee.tumblr.com/post/173036823089/a-very-lonely-sad-tiny-monster  
> https://johnnybumblebee.tumblr.com/post/173113020970/edit-forgot-a-panel
> 
> Go give his art some love too!!


End file.
